Armed Forces of Kira's Kingdom
Formally known as the Armed Forces of the Holy Empire, the military of Kira's Kingdom is broken into five branches: the Holy Imperial Army, Holy Imperial Air Force, Holy Imperial Navy, Holy Imperial Aerospace Navy, and the Holy Imperial Marine Corps. In addition to the regular military are paramilitary forces such as the Special Security Division under the Ministry of Justice and the Supernatural Disaster Prevention Agency under the Ministry of the Environment. The Holy Imperial Army (HIA) Responsibilities The HIA is responsible for land-based operations. The Militia of the Holy Kingdom is under the HIA's authority. Personnel & Ranks Officer Ranks Enlisted Ranks Equipment & Vehicles Firearms C-14 "Impaler" automatic gauss rifle Other Equipment CMC Powered Combat Suit Tanks AAV-5 "Siege Tank" T08A2 "Spider" HAW206 "Scorpion" EW-205 Knightmare Frames Other Vehicles VLAV-1 "Warthog" Vulture-Class Hoverbike Magitech Frost Grenade - Ice elemental magitech device. Used as a hand grenade, it releases a short burst of Ice magic visible as a flash of pale blue light which freezes everything within range. Holy Imperial Marine Corps (HIMC) Responsibilities Personnel & Ranks Officer Ranks Enlisted Ranks Equipment and Vehicles Firearms C-14 "Impaler" automatic gauss rifle Vehicles Vulture-Class Hoverbike VLAV-1 "Warthog" AAV-5 "Siege Tank" T08A2 "Spider" HAW206 "Scorpion" EW-205 Other Equipment CMC Powered Combat Suit Holy Imperial Air Force (HIAF) Responsibilities The HIAF is responsible for all aerial operations except those handled by the Aerospace Navy. Personnel & Ranks Officer Ranks Aircraft Fighters VF-25 Messiah - The VF-25 is an air superiority fighter capable of operating both in space and within an atmosphere. Due to its high performance an inertia canceler is installed in the cockpit to protect the pilot from the otherwise deadly g-forces. Specs: Length: 18.72 meters Wingspan (full extended): 15.50 meters Height: 4.03 meters Top Speed: Mach 5.0+ (Mach 8.5 at high altitudes or in low-density atmospheres) VF-5000 Star Mirage - Designed as a lower-cost alternative to the VF-25, the VF-5000 has lower performance but is significantly cheaper to build and easier to maintain. As such, the VF-5000 is primarily employed in situations and roles where the capabilities of the VF-25 would be unnecessary, such as against technologically inferior enemies or to attack non-fighter aircraft, freeing up VF-25s for use where they are most needed. Like the VF-25, an inertia canceler installed in the cockpit allows for higher performance than would otherwise be possible. Specs: Length: 14.03 meters Top Speed: Mach 2.85 (Mach 4.73+ at high altitudes or in low-density atmospheres) VF-171 Nightmare - Employs advanced stealth technology to escape detection by almost all modern systems. The VF-171 is often used to strike high-value targets that are too heavily defended for other aircraft to reach. As with the VF-25 and VF-5000, the pilot is protected by an inertia canceler. Specs: Length: 16.65 meters Top Speed: Mach 3.5+ (Mach 5.5+ at high altitudes or in low-density atmospheres) Bombers Ragnarok Heavy Bomber Transport/Cargo Holy Imperial Navy (HIN) Responsibilities The HIN is responsible for all naval operations, including the provision of support for coastal landings. Operating a variety of technologically advanced ships it is a dominating force in the western Pacific. Personnel & Ranks Ships Aircraft Carriers Poseidon Class - The first aircraft carrier developed by Kira's Kingdom, Poseidon class ships took part in many early conflicts and are an important part of Kira's Kingdom history despite their comparatively short time in service. All three Poseidon class ships, the KNS Poseidon, KNS Takeda, and KNS Mikami have been decommissioned but kept in working condition. Ryujin Class - Has a displacement of 130,000 tons, a crew of 5,000, and a standard compliment of 180 fixed wing aircraft, 45 surface-to-air missiles, and 5 Tenshi High Altitude Interceptor missiles. The Ryuji class makes up the bulk of HIN aircraft carriers. Triton Class - Has a displacement of 180,000 tons, a crew of 6,500, and a standard compliment of 250 fixed wing aircraft, 65 SAMs, and 5 Tenshi HAI missiles. Battleships Yamato II Class - With a displacement of 80,000 tons and a crew of 2,750, the Yamato II is essentially an upgraded version of the Yamato class used by Japanese Empire during WWII. Ares Class - Has a displacement of 100,000 tons and a crew of 3,000. Cruisers Katana Class Katana II Class Destroyers Wakizashi Class Wakizashi II Class Submarines Tanto Class Tanto II Class Holy Imperial Aerospace Navy (HIAN) Responsibilities The HIAN is responsible for the operation of spacecraft and airships, as well as initial landings on enemy-held planets. Personnel & Ranks Equipment C-14 "Impaler" CMC Powered Combat Suit Ships Capital Ships Sol-Class Capital Ship Carriers Jupiter-Class Carrier Battleships Mars-Class Battleship Tyrant-Class Dreadnought Battlecruisers Saturn-Class Battlecruiser Cruisers Caelus-Class Cruiser Artillery Ships Archer-Class Artillery Ship Lancer-Class Artillery Ship Small Craft Laborious Extra-Orbital Vehicle (LEV) Orbital Frame (OF) VF-25 Messiah VF-5000 Star Mirage VF-171 Nightmare Magitech Vessels Saint Class Lunatic Class Category:Kira's Kingdom